With the rapid development of network media, services such as video on demand, web TV, and video telephone have already become major services of broadband networks and wireless networks, which require an operator to monitor the quality of service of transmitted videos and take timely corresponding measures to perform adjustment to ensure experience demands on media services of a user. Network video quality assessment is an essential technology in network video applications.
According to how much an original reference video is needed, an objective video quality assessment method usually may be classified into three types: full reference, partial reference, and zero reference objective video quality assessments. Due to the limit of channel bandwidth, a video receiving end is usually not able to obtain a desired original reference video sequence, and therefore it is necessary to use the zero reference video quality assessment method to assess a video stream transmitted in a network.
In an existing zero reference video quality assessment method based on a frame type parameter, a type of a video frame needs to be detected first. However, a complete and effective frame type detection method is not available in the prior art.
Furthermore, an existing frame size detection method is only applicable to a frame without no packet loss, and an effective solution of detecting a size of a frame with a packet loss is not available.